The present invention relates to tractor dollies, and more particularly, to a dolly for towing a tractor.
A typical two or four axle tractor rig is shown in FIG. 1 and identified by 100. It is common place to tow such a tractor 100 to a given destination whenever the tractor 100 becomes inoperative or damaged. There are several prior art methods for towing such tractors 100. A first method involves towing the tractor 100 from the front of the tractor 100 so that it faces the same direction as the tow truck or wrecker 102, as shown in FIG. 2. This type of towing method must be used when there is a problem with the inoperative tractor's 100 front axle. When using this method, the attendant must remove the drive shaft of the tractor 100 and then chain the front axle of the tractor 100 to the tow truck 102. If the drive shaft is not removed, the transmission will continue to spin while the tractor 100 is being towed, thereby causing the transmission to potentially burn out. One of the disadvantages of this towing method is that the brake lights on the back of the inoperative tractor 100 are disabled so it is difficult for vehicles behind the tow truck 102 to see when the brakes are being applied. This can be very dangerous on the roadway. Another drawback is that when the drive shaft is removed, the needle bearings often get lost, which can be burdensome and expensive to replace.
In a second prior art method for towing tractors, the tractor 100 is towed such that it faces away from the tow truck 102, as shown in FIG. 3. This type of towing method may be used when the disabled tractor 100 is experiencing problems with its motor, transmission, or rear axle. The tow truck 102 is connected to the rear axle of the tractor 100. However, in order for the tow truck 102 to position itself to connect to the tractor 100, the tow truck 102 must line up behind the inoperative tractor 100 so that it can pull the tractor 100 backwards. This can be difficult and dangerous when the inoperative tractor 100 is parked on the side of a busy road or highway with a narrow shoulder. This is especially true when after connecting to the inoperative tractor 100, the tow truck 102 must turn around in the road with the inoperative tractor 100 to begin traveling in the correct direction.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method for towing tractors that is both efficient and safe.